Use of portable, re-washable, and/or non-disposable drinking receptacles, such as ceramic, glass, plastic (e.g., certain durable plastics susceptible to repeated use), or stainless-steel tumblers, cups, bottles, and the like, is ubiquitous. Certain of these drinking receptacles provide advantages over conventional disposable cups (e.g., paper, Styrofoam, and plastic cups), because they produce less waste, are sturdier, require fewer resources from the environment (as they are reusable over time), are generally less expensive over time (i.e., susceptible to repeated use), and preserve the temperature of the beverages being consumed therefrom.
Unfortunately, such non-disposable drinking receptacles suffer from certain drawbacks. While such non-disposable drinking receptacle are portable, they nevertheless must generally be re-washed after a single use, thus limiting their practical use, as they must then be carried until the user reaches home or another location with washing equipment, such as a faucet and sink with soap. Thus, the user may not be able to wash the receptacle for an extended period of time after use. During this time, residue (e.g., from coffee or tea remaining in the drinking receptacle, or from other components, such as granulated sugar, tea leaves, or coffee grounds, remaining) may have solidified or collected in the drinking receptacle, leaving it smelly, prone to making a mess if leaking, and more difficult to wash at a later time if components dry and/or stick to the receptacle. It can be very unpleasant carrying around such a dirty drinking receptacle for extended periods of time until they may be washed, and delay in washing may make the drinking receptacle more difficult to wash by the time appropriate washing equipment and materials are available. Further, a user of such non-disposable drinking receptacles may not be able to use the drinking receptacle again until that user has access to appropriate washing equipment and materials. What is therefore needed are portable, re-washable drinking receptacles that do not suffer from these and other drawbacks associated with more conventional designs for portable and/or reusable drinking receptacles.